Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 January 2015
12:11 Hi 12:12 Lol, Thread:195387 12:13 I like how new users are like: 12:13 i am new now give me all yo ranks or i'll kill you :3 12:11 Hi 12:12 Lol, Thread:195387 12:13 I like how new users are like: 12:13 i am new now give me all yo ranks or i'll kill you :3 12:24 Hi 12:24 Hi! 12:24 WM43, wanna fight sometime in Smash? 12:24 ok 12:24 ! 12:24 Possibly now or somewhen later? 12:25 K now 12:26 Idk if im friended to you though 12:27 Hello? 12:28 Friended to me? 12:28 What do you mean? 12:28 Idk 12:28 Dont you need to be friended to smash together 12:28 ? 12:28 Yes 12:29 Yeah 12:29 Idk if wr're friended 12:30 We are not in the wii u 12:30 but 12:30 I think i can't now 12:30 oh 12:30 because i don't want to show myself (wii u chat) 12:30 Oh, itll reveal your name? 12:30 worse 12:30 it will reval how you look like 12:31 WHAT????? 12:31 yup 12:31 HOW? 12:31 There is a facecam in the wii u gamepad 12:31 that's how 12:31 You can't disable it? 12:31 I'm searching a way 12:31 k 12:31 but for now 12:31 While youll doig that ill pretend bowser is facecam 12:31 nope i don't see a way 12:31 And I will beat him 12:32 You still think bowser sucks? 12:32 Yup 12:32 You really don't know how to use side bs and down bs and smash attacks don't you 12:32 Is smash final smash or a attack? 12:33 Or the right stick 12:33 right stick 12:33 Sids bs and down bs, I'm assuming is specials 12:33 Believe me, if you land a successful attack with right stick, it's game over for your enemy 12:33 yes 12:34 Bowser is the most powerful character in the game bruh 12:34 Not the fastest 12:34 but the most powerful 12:34 Also 12:34 I FOUND A WAY HOW TO DISABLE IT 12:34 It's not direct disable 12:34 BUT 12:34 Jigglypuffs the fastest 12:34 YES 12:34 You can block other people from calling you in wii u chat 12:34 Let's do that 12:34 Oh good 12:34 so your face wont show up 12:35 yup 12:35 WHAT 12:35 I DID 12:35 you did what 12:35 KIRBY FIGHTING THREE BOWSERS 12:35 AND ONE OF THEM SOMEHOW BECAME 12:35 A 12:35 PINK DONKEY KONG 12:35 lolwut 12:35 >_< 12:36 btw 12:36 do you have any amiibos 12:37 Yes 12:37 they suck 12:37 You can't play as them 12:37 And 12:37 You can't save their porgress 12:38 Hehe 12:38 I won 12:38 Pink donkey kong got fourth 12:38 You can't save their progress? 12:38 OH 12:38 lol liar 12:39 If they win a battle 12:39 I FORGOT TO MOVE THE FOURTH CPU TO BOWSER 12:39 SO IT WAS DONKEY KONG 12:39 or being in a battle anyways 12:39 the game will ask to start the amiibo customization 12:39 GO ON 12:39 press yes 12:39 DONT STOP 12:39 go out of the customization 12:39 Yea 12:39 I try to save it 12:39 "Error. Amiibo memory broken" 12:39 "Resave?" 12:39 Yes 12:39 -try to save again- 12:40 -Same thing happens 12:40 That's because you need to HOLD IT ON THAT SCANNER! 12:40 12:40 If you don't, it can't complete the save and it destroys the amiibos memory 12:40 forcing you to forcereset it 12:41 lol 12:41 I do 12:41 Hi 12:41 Hi 12:41 anons are rare now 12:41 why is dis? :o 12:41 Hold it on the scanner until it says save complete 12:41 @WM43 12:41 You need an account to do stuff, maybe that's why 12:41 @TY8 12:40 That's because you need to HOLD IT ON THAT SCANNER! 12:40 12:40 If you don't, it can't complete the save and it destroys the amiibos memory 12:40 forcing you to forcereset it 12:41 lol 12:41 I do 12:41 Hi 12:41 Hi 12:41 anons are rare now 12:41 why is dis? :o 12:41 Hold it on the scanner until it says save complete 12:41 @WM43 12:41 You need an account to do stuff, maybe that's why 12:41 @TY8 12:43 k 12:43 y is my avatar more HD here 12:43 ._. 12:44 Cause your account got hacked 12:44 So 12:44 they made your avatar more hd 12:44 jk 12:45 lol 12:46 Ninjahome321? 12:46 omg 12:47 What 12:48 [[]]:o wat is it 12:48 If i block you in Wii U chat, this will stop any communication, including playing together in Smash 12:48 @WM43 12:48 Oh 12:49 Thats stupid that you have o show your face 12:49 I bet it shows up like the nintendog in smash bros 12:49 wait 12:49 How about 12:50 we just don't video call each other? 12:50 if we don'T 12:50 we don't have to show our faces 12:50 What if I accidentatly hit it O_O 12:50 well 12:50 that's impossible 12:50 you need to go 12:51 home menu -> wii u chat -> call -> me 12:51 and then you need to confirm if you want to 12:51 Oh 12:51 good 12:50 if we don'T 12:50 we don't have to show our faces 12:50 What if I accidentatly hit it O_O 12:50 well 12:50 that's impossible 12:50 you need to go 12:51 home menu -> wii u chat -> call -> me 12:51 and then you need to confirm if you want to 12:51 Oh 12:51 good 12:54 but wait 12:54 what if you can somehow see my face without wii u chat O_O 12:54 well 12:54 if so i will always have a white mask on 12:54 lol 12:54 I wont 12:54 so 12:54 We can't do it 12:54 it means that WM is staring at you in ur house secretly @MN321 12:55 Whouh 12:56 Thats a sick tv? 12:56 *! 12:56 Black and white 1 inch! 12:56 lol 12:56 I just did research and you CAN'T see my face without wii u chat 12:56 whew 12:56 phew 12:57 What if it shows up in-game instead of the nintendog though? 12:57 Jk 12:58 lol 12:58 hmm 12:59 but we need to reval our voices because there is voice chat in smash D: 12:59 Oh wai 12:59 wait 12:59 nvm you can turn that off 12:59 reval? 12:59 Good 12:59 is reval a verb? 12:59 This is really too much for me to disable, sorry 01:00 wat 01:00 LOL 01:00 I WAS ON STAMINA 01:00 AND WAS CHASING BOWSER 01:00 AND BOWSER GOT SO SCARED 01:00 THAT 01:00 HE JUMPED OFF THE STAGE 01:00 AND DIED 01:00 LOL 01:00 wat 01:00 impossibru 01:01 u cant scare that fat turtle 01:02 to disable it you just press minus 01:02 @WM43 01:03 Still oo much to remember 01:03 and then do 2015 01 19